Slate roofs are highly desirable from both an aesthetic and a functional viewpoint. The proper installation of a slate roof requires a skilled and experienced slate roofer. Unfortunately, there is a scarcity of experienced slate roofers. This scarcity has led to hesitancy on the part of some architects and home builders to specify and install slate roofs, knowing that there are few craftsmen available to properly install slate roofs. Moreover, the scarcity of qualified skilled slate roofers has driven up the installation cost.
A need therefore exists for a method and system for installing slate roofs which do not require experienced slate roofers, and which can be practiced by virtually any roofer with a minimal amount of instruction.
The present disclosure provides a method and system which not only satisfies the needs noted above, but also facilitates and expedites the installation of slate roofs by roofers having no prior experience with slate roof installation. These ends are achieved with installation strips that can be installed quickly and easily by hand (hammer and nail) or by mechanically assisted means such as by a nail gun.
Previously, a slate roofer required a “feel” for applying the proper amount of hammer driving force needed to properly install a slate shingle by hammer and nail. This “feel” is no longer required with the slate installation system described herein. In one embodiment, other than along the border of a roof, an installer can pound installation nails as hard as possible without causing damage to the slate roofing tiles. This reduces waste, eliminates scrapped and damaged tiles due to installation damage, reduces material costs by reducing the number of tiles required and reduces installation time, all while potentially using lower cost roofing labor.
In the various views of the drawings, like reference numerals designate like or similar parts.